


love at second sight

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Strangers, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: You don't believe in love at first sight but how about love at second sight?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 7





	love at second sight

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. I can't even...

"Uh… No.” you said looking curiously at the boy in front of you. He didn’t seem a bad guy, actually he looks like someone who doesn’t go in a club. But what the fuck, did he just really asked if you believe in love at first sight. Weird guy. He is casually leaning at the bar, looking at you with a playful smile. He must be drunk to throw that old pick up line. His dimples look adorable though.

He left your side and you are about to continue drinking your whiskey in silent when someone tap your shoulder. You turn around, surprise that the guy hasn’t left your side, grinning at you. “How about at the second sight?”

Ow… You are not expecting that. That was new and cute. You can’t help but smile at the boy. Squinting your eyes at him with a smirk playing at your lips. “How many times you’ve used that pick up line?” “I’ve only thought of it now cause the first one didn’t work.”, you laughed at him. “I’m Chan by the way, the man who believes in love at first sight.” You take his hands and shake it, “Well, I don’t believe in love. Nice meeting you Chan.” You let go of his hands and drink the rest of your whiskey. Standing up and leaving the bar with a smile. Chan is still at the counter, looking at you as you leave the bar. Next time, maybe.


End file.
